


A Disneyesque Drabble

by xffan_2000



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: Honestly, this is just a total groaner. (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	A Disneyesque Drabble

A Disneyesque Drabble

By: xffan_2000

Author's Note: Honestly, this is just a total groaner. But for those who *really know* their Disney music, it'll be cute.

Disclaimer: Not mine, etc.

**********

It was a tale as old as time.

No longer part of their world, Shayera followed the second star to the right that shined in the night. It was a whole new world for her.

Over a glassy lake, she stared down at her own vision and wondered when her reflection would show who she was inside.

She was lost and drifting, and no clouds were lifting. She couldn't give up, but she had no place to go. Golly, what a day.

Then, like a bolt, he came out of the blue. Dr. Fate stepped in and saw her through.

END

**********

For those keeping track, in order of appearance...

Beauty and the Beast - Beauty and the Beast

The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World

Peter Pan - The Second Star to the Right

Aladdin - A Whole New World

Mulan - Reflection

Pete's Dragon - Candle on the Water

Robin Hood - Oo-de-lally

Pinocchio - When You Wish Upon a Star


End file.
